On se rencontrera dans la réalité
by Mekashi Kitsunaki
Summary: Depuis plusieurs années, Naruto voit un seul et même rêve : Sasuke qui s'en va et lui qui le chasse, sans jamais pouvoir le rattraper. Mais un jour, il n'en peut plus et en essayant de rattraper le brun pour une énième fois, Naruto lui confie ses sentiments et à partir de ce moment, les choses vont changer...


**Titre :** On se rencontrera dans la réalité

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Couple :** SasuNaru

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Depuis plusieurs années, Naruto voit un seul et même rêve : Sasuke qui s'en va et lui qui le chasse, sans jamais pouvoir le rattraper. Mais un jour, il n'en peut plus et en essayant de rattraper le brun pour une énième fois, Naruto lui confie ses sentiments et à partir de ce moment, les choses vont changer...

 **Note de l'auteure :** Bon... C'EST MON PREMIER LEMON! Ou en tout cas la première fois que je d'écris une fellation, alors soyez indulgents pleaze! Je ne me suis pas encore rendu à d'écrire une relation explicite complète, mais ça s'en vient, avançons à petits pas (faut bien commencer quelque part non?). Cette histoire se passe dans le monde des ninjas, comme dans l'anime ou le manga, comme vous voulez ^^

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Il dormait, mais visiblement, son rêve n'était pas de tout repos. Dans son rêve, il poursuivait une certaine personne, mais n'arrivait jamais à l'attraper. Cette personne était très chère à son coeur et elle l'est toujours et pourtant, même s'il courait de toutes ses forces, elle restait toujours hors de portée, ne se retournant même pas à ses cris désespérés pour le retenir.

De la sueur perlait sur le front de Naruto.

Une fois de plus, il courait après cette silhouette si familière, une fois de plus il lui criait de se retourner et de le regarder. Mais comme toujours, cette personne ne ralentissait même pas le pas et continuait d'avancer.

Les doigts de Naruto se crispèrent dans son sommeil.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le retenir?

Il courait le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, mais la distance entre eux deux ne faisait que s'accentuer.

Finalement, il n'en put plus et s'arrêta de courir, s'effondrant à genoux sur le carelage en damier noir et blanc, sur lequel il courait depuis plusieurs nuits. Une larme s'échappa de son oeil gauche pour rouler sur sa joue, dans son rêve tout comme dans la réalité.

Il ne savait tout simplement plus quoi faire.

-Sasuke... pourquoi tu ne te retourne pas..BORDEL DE MERDE, SASUKE JE T'AIME! Hurla Naruto, tapant de ses poings sur le carrelage.

La silhouette s'arrêta. N'entendant plus les pas devant lui, Naruto releva la tête pour tomber dans les orbes noirs de Sasuke.

''Enfin... enfin tu t'es retourné'' pensa Naruto, ne détournant pas les yeux de ceux de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se tenait accroupi devant Naruto, s'appuyant sur ses genoux de ses coudes. Il fixait lui aussi le blond droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Sasuke...

-...

-Ne pars pas! Dit Naruto en s'accrochant au bras du brun.

Sasuke soupira et commença à se relever, se dégageant de la prise de Naruto par la même occasion.

-Ta promesse faite à Sakura est stupide Naruto. Grandis un peu! Tu ne pourras jamais me ramener au village... certainement pas comme ça! Dit Sasuke en tournant le dos à Naruto, amorçant un mouvement pour partir une fois de plus.

-Non! Ne pars pas! Je t'aime Sasuke!

Le brun s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Tu sais, c'est très cruel de ta part de me dira ça... Naruto.

Le blond essuya la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue et se remis debout, mais d'autres larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

-Oui Sasuke. C'est cruel, mais c'est comme ça! JE T'AIME... ne me laisse pas...encore...termina Naruto dans un murmure.

Sasuke se retourna pour regarder Naruto. Il avait vraiment changé. Et le blond aussi. Tous les deux étaient maintenant plus grands, plus musclés. Leurs entrainements avaient porté leurs fruits. Le blond avait toujours ses épis blonds, ses yeux infiniment bleus, son sourire devait être toujours aussi éclatant, mais ça, Sasuke ne pouvait pas le dire, puisqu'en ce moment, Naruto avait la bouche crispée, retenant ses sanglots. Sasuke serait idiot s'il ne s'avouait pas à lui-même que Naruto était beau... même plus que beau. Il était désirable et séduisant à s'en damner.

-Ne joue pas avec moi Uzumaki, tu...

-JE NE JOUE PAS AVEC TOI! Le coupa en hurlant Naruto.

Sasuke observa une fois de plus le visage de Naruto : comme toujours, toutes ses émotions étaient écrites sur son visage, comme un livre ouvert qui ne demandait qu'à être lu...tout le contraire de lui.

-Je t'aime vraiment et si je veux te ramener, ce n'est pas pour Sakura, ni pour les habitants du village, mais pour moi... je sais que c'est égoïste, mais c'est comme ça.

Sasuke ne disait rien, mais écoutait attentivement.

-J'ai toujours fait passer le bonheur des autres avant le mien et tu le sais très bien, mais moi aussi je veux avoir droit au bonheur... et mon bonheur se trouve à tes côtés!

-Naruto, tu sais que tout ceci... dit Sasuke en faisant un grand geste de la main pour indiquer ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, c'est-à-dire la noirceur et le carelage , tu sais que tout ceci se passe dans ta tête...? demanda Sasuke en tapotant la tempe de sa tête.

-Oui, je suis parfaitement conscient que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, dit Naruto en versant encore plus de larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

-Alors pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça? Tu sais que rien ne changera...

Naruto lui tourna le dos en croisant les mains dans son dos, regarda un point invisible au-dessus de leurs têtes et lui dit :

-Tu sais Sasuke, on dit que les rêves ne sont que la réflexion de nos désirs les plus cachés...les plus secrets... ceci est mon rêve le plus cher... je ne peux pas mentir quand mes sentiments viennent du plus profond de moi, surtout içi, en face de toi... dit Naruto en tournant sa tête vers Sasuke, offrant un de ses sourires niais à travers ces larmes.

-Alors, tu m'aimes vraiment? C'est pour ça que tu me cours après dans tous tes rêves? Demanda Sasuke en s'approchant de Naruto qui s'était retourné entre-temps.

Sasuke posa sa main sur le dessus de la tête de Naruto et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

-Oui...

-Idiot, dit Sasuke en prenant Naruto dans ses bras.

Ce dernier s'accrocha à la veste du brun avec ses mains par en arrière comme à une bouée de sauvetage et recommença à pleurer de plus belle.

-Non...non Sasuke! SASUKE! NE ME LAISSE PAS! NE M'ABANDONNE PLUS, JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU PARTE, JE VEUX QUE TU RESTE AVEC MOI! Hurla Naruto en s'accrochant plus fortement à Sasuke, pleurant toute son âme contre son torse.

Le brun ne dit rien. Il resserra son étreinte autour du blond et attendit que les larmes de Naruto se t'arrisent avant de prendre la parole.

-Dans mes souvenirs, tu n'étais pas aussi pleurnichard, dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire attendri, voulant écarter quelque peu Naruto de lui, mais ce dernier resta obstinément accroché à lui, ne donnant aucun signe de faiblesse.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté, je suis le reflet de mon coeur Sasuke, c'est comme ça que mon coeur se sent en ce moment! Dit Naruto en serrant de plus belle le brun dans les bras.

-Naruto... pourquoi tu ne dis pas que tu m'aimes dans la vraie vie quand tu me croises? Demanda Sasuke en s'assoyant sur le sol, faisant assoir Naruto sur ses genoux, comme un petit garçon.

Ce dernier garda sa tête niché dans son épaule.

-Je...

-Il se pourrait bien que mes sentiments soient réciproques envers toi, tu sais? Dit Sasuke en regardant enfin Naruto droit dans les yeux après l'avoir finalement écarté de lui.

-Car quand je suis dans le monde réel, je dois faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le mien. Alors, il faut que je continue de te chasser pour tenir ma promesse faite à Sakura.

-Même si ton coeur pleure?

-Même si mon coeur saigne. Et puis, en ce moment même, je suis dans mon rêve, alors tu es en train de me dire ce que je veux entendre...

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Demanda Sasuke en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

-Que tes sentiments pour moi sont réciproquent aux miens.

-Et est-ce que ça te rend heureux? Demanda Sasuke en souriant.

-Plus que tu ne l'imagine... mais en même temps. Ça fait très mal.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que quand je vais me réveiller, tout ceci n'aura été qu'un rêve... chuchota Naruto en caressant la joue du brun.

Ce dernier s'abandonna à cette douce caresse, se permettant même de fermer les yeux. Ce moment parut beaucoup trop court pour Naruto. Surprenant le blond, Sasuke rouvrit brusquement les yeux et prit les deux mains de Naruto dans les siennes.

-Alors pourquoi, selon toi, dans tes autres rêves, je ne m'arrêtais jamais? Pourtant, je savais que tu me courrais après et je t'entendais hurler mon nom.

-Heu... ben cette fois, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu supporter un autre échec et mes vrais sentiments sont sortis, dit Naruto en détournant le regard.

Sasuke lâcha les mains de Naruto et prit le menton du blond pour diriger son regard vers le sien et pour qu'il ne puisse plus détourner ses yeux.

-Je vais te dire une chose. Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto.

Les yeux du blond devinrent humides à nouveau.

-La prochaine fois que tu me croiseras dans la réalité, tu dois me dire à voix haute tes sentiments. Et je vais m'en rappeler, que tu dois me les dire. Et je t'attendrais, toi et tes mots.

-Mais Sasuke, comment veux-tu t'en rappeler? Nous sommes dans mon rêve et...

-Non, nous ne sommes pas dans ton rêve Naruto, le coupa Sasuke. Ou en tout cas, pas dans un de tes rêves normaux.

-Quoi? Mais si nous...

-Non Naruto, le coupa à nouveau le brun. Nous sommes dans mon jutsu.

-Heeiinn?

-Oui. Avant de te quitter une fois de plus, quand tu avais trouvé le repaire d'Oroshimaru avec Sakura et ce... Sai, j'ai glissé une parcelle de mon chakra en toi, quand j'avais brandi kusanagi, mon katana, tu t'en souviens?

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Je voulais te revoir, ne serait-ce que dans tes rêves. Je croyais te voir heureux et insouciant, alors j'ai été vraiment surpris de voir que tous tes rêves avaient pour principal sujet...moi. Que tu me chassais pour me faire revenir.

-...

-Mes sentiments sont réciproques Naruto.

-...

-Mais dis quelque chose bordel! S'exclama Sasuke en secourant Naruto par les épaules.

Les larmes coulèrent une fois de plus sur les joues de Naruto. Ce dernier leva ses mains pour prendre le visage de Sasuke en coupe.

-Alors toutes ce temps où je te courais après, j'avais affaire au vrai toi...

-Je pouvais quand même pas te laisser sans surveillance, surtout avec ce Sai qui...

Naruto ne laissa pas Sasuke finir sa phrase et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, avec la langue. Un vrai baiser quoi! Le brun entoura le blond de son bras droit par la taille et sa main gauche alla se placer sur sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser et en prenant le contrôle que Naruto lui laissa volontiers, trop heureux pour s'en soucier.

Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, dansant un ballet endiablé et la salive coula sur la commissure gauche des lèvres de Naruto. Des bruits de succion emplirent l'espace infini et la température augmenta de plusieurs niveaux.

Finalement, Naruto rompit le baiser par manque d'air. Son cerveau avait fondu. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir adéquatement, la seule pensée qui était claire dans son esprit, c'était qu'il en voulait plus, là, maintenant.

Sasuke pensait de même.

En s'écartant de Naruto, Sasuke eut la face la plus érotique qu'il n'a jamais vue en face de lui. Les yeux de Naruto étaient embués par le désir, de la salive coulait sur son menton, ses joues étaient magnifiquement rougies, le tout rendant la scène extrêmement érotique et sensuelle à ses yeux.

Le brun n'attendit pas que Naruto reprenne ses esprits et le plaqua sur le carrelage, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur Naruto, lui bloquant les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

-Sas...

Naruto fut surpris par ce revirement de situation et ne s'attendant pas à être plaqué aussi violemment au sol, ne se débattit pas.

-Que...

Cette fois, c'est Sasuke qui prit l'initiative et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Naruto essaya de se dégager dans les premiers moments, mais l'érection bien présente de Sasuke et sa poigne ferme le découragèrent d'essayer et il préféra plutôt s'abandonner aux nouvelles sensations que Sasuke lui offrait.

Quand Sasuke frotta son érection contre celle de Naruto, ce dernier gémit dans le baiser, ce qui arracha un grognement de satisfaction à Sasuke. Ce grognement eut pour effet d'exciter encore plus le blond. Le baiser prit finalement fin et Sasuke s'appuya sur ses deux coudes des deux bords de la tête de Naruto, libérant les mains de ce dernier. Naruto n'eut même pas la force de ramener ses mains vers lui, alors il les laissa là où Sasuke les avaient posées, au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ha...ha...Na..Naruto...pantela Sasuke.

-Gnnn...

Naruto ne répondit que par un gémissement, ne sachant pas se que pourrait sortir de sa bouche, tellement il n'avait pas la force de parler.

-Je vais aller jusqu'au bout et je n'arrêterais pas, même si tu me suplie, est-ce que tu es prêt? Demanda Sasuke en fixant Naruto droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, gêné par ses pensées plus qu'explicites.

Sasuke comprit ce que les rougeurs sur les joues de Naruto voulaient dire et sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Sasuke à son oreille, j'accomplirais tous tes fantasmes, même les plus pervers, dit-il en passant sa langue sur le lobe d'oreille de Naruto.

Ce dernier commença à haleter, cambrant son dos malgré lui.

Sasuke sourit de plus belle et défit la veste de Naruto et remonta son chandail au-dessus de ses tétons pour aller parsemer son torse de baisers papillon.

Naruto était perdu dans les sensations. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ramena ses mains vers la tête de Sasuke pour aller passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Tes cheveux...

-Hum? Demanda Sasuke tout en embrassant et en suçant le cou de Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux?

-Ils sont...ils sont si doux...encore plus que...dans mon imagination... dit Naruto en caressant la tête de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se stoppa dans son mouvement et releva sa tête pour regarder Naruto.

Le blond lui offrit un sourire à faire fendre un coeur des plus durs et des plus froids. Il dégageait tellement de chaleur et d'amour...

''La bonté même, je suis en train d'embrasser la bonté et la gentillesse même'' pensa Sasuke en souriant à son tour.

Il approcha son visage de selui de Naruto pour aller déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser était différent : il était court, mais d'une extrême douceur. Naruto s'en sentit tout ému.

-S'ils te plaisent tant, tu peux les toucher autant que tu le veux. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres plans te concernant, mais si tu veux, tu peux ne pas les lâcher, ce sera ton point d'ancrage, car tu vas bientôt perdre pied, dit Sasuke en gobant un des tétons rosi de Naruto.

Le dos de Naruto se cambra systématiquement. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et ses mains serrèrent les cheveux de Sasuke.

Les mains du brun ne restèrent pas sans rien faire. Sa main gauche commença à jouer avec l'autre téton de Naruto, le tordant, le faisant ressortir et le pinçant. Sa deuxième main alla s'aventurer plus bas : elle dézippa l'éternel pantalon orange du blond pour aller se poser sur la bosse de son boxer.

-Haaa..gnnn...ha...

Naruto n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs. Il n'avait jamais senti ce genre de sensations avant, alors tout était une première pour lui. Ses mains aggrippaient les cheveux de Sasuke avec force : il avait eu raison, ses cheveux sont maintenant le seul point d'ancrage qu'il avait et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les lâcher, car sinon, il serait vraiment perdu.

La main de Sasuke passa dans le caleçon de Naruto pour aller se poser sur la verge gonflée de ce dernier.

-Haaaaaa...gémit Naruto.

Sasuke grogna de satisfaction. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait faire toutes ces choses explicites à Naruto et il en avait enfin l'occasion.

Naruto n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens.

Tranquillement, Sasuke descendit vers le bas. Il lâcha le membre de Naruto après avoir quelque peu joué avec et dirigea son visage vers le bas-ventre du blond. Il s'aida des deux mains pour descendre le caleçon et le pantalon de Naruto et ce dernier, sans s'en rendre compte, souleva les hanches pour aider le brun dans son action. Pour le remercier, Sasuke lui embrassa le bas-ventre, à la limite de ses poils pubiens.

-Sa..Sasuke...

Le brun prit les deux mains de Naruto et les mis dans ses cheveux.

-Ne me lâche pas.

Naruto s'agrippa aux cheveux de Sasuke comme il le lui avait ordonné.

-haaaaaaaa...fit Naruto en cambrant le dos.

Sasuke venait d'engloutir le membre de Naruto jusqu'à la garde. Puis, il remonta tout aussi lentement qu'il avait englouti le membre. Et il recommença. De haut en bas. De haut en bas.

-Plus...

-Hummm? Fit Sasuke en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de son mouvement.

-Plus...plus vite...

Comprenant le message, Sasuke accéléra son mouvement.

-Ha..ha...oui...OUI...

Sasuke continua ses mouvements de pompe. Une de ses mains alla jouer avec les bourses de Naruto, alors que son autre main alla jouer avec le téton gauche du blond.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto tira sur les cheveux de Sasuke, essayant de relever son visage ou même le repousser. Sasuke comprit immédiatement que le blond était sur le point de jouir, alors il accéléra ses mouvements de pompe.

-Non...sas...je vais jouir! Arrête!

Sasuke n'écouta pas les protestations du blond et accéléra encore plus ses mouvements, si c'était possible.

-Ar..je vais joui...

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase, car un spasme le traversa et il jouit dans la bouche de Sasuke. Tout son corps fut saisi d'un frisson et le spasme se propagea dans tout son corps, l'obligeant à arquer à nouveau son dos, pour enfin retomber sur le carrelage, à bout de forces.

Sasuke avala le plus qu'il pouvait, mais un filet coula sur son menton. Il se relava et lécha le sperme de son menton, observant son oeuvre : Naruto était étendu sur le sol, vidé de toute force et volonté. Il avait un peu de sperme sur son membre et son pantalon avec son caleçon était à mi-chemin sur ses cuisses. Sa veste était toute ouverte et était à moitié enlevée, de même que son chandail était remonté au dessus de ses tétons. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et un filet de salive s'était écoulé entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier.

Un sourire orna le visage de Sasuke. Il était fier.

Naruto pantelait sur le sol, revenant de son orgasme. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et essaya de se relever sur ses coudes. Entre-temps, Sasuke avait entrepris de le rhabiller, remontant son caleçon et son pantalon, remettant également son chandail en place.

-Alors? Demanda Sasuke en regardant Naruto.

Ce dernier le regarda et lui sourit paresseusement.

-C'était génial, dit Naruto en s'approchant de Sasuke pour lui passer les bras autour du cou.

Le brun défit l'étreinte du blond et se mit debout, pour ensuite tendre la main à Naruto pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier bouda un peu du fait que Sasuke avait défait son étreinte, mais finalement accepta la main le Sasuke, qui l'ada à se relever.

-Maintenant c'est mieux, dit Sasuke en enlaçant Naruto par la taille.

Le blond sourit à pleines dents et enlaça une seconde fois Sasuke en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un autre baiser, plus doux cette fois, moins bestiale.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-N'oublie pas tes mots Naruto, parce que moi, je ne les oublierais pas et je vais attendre. T'attendre.

-C'est promis, dès que je te verrais, je vais te dire mes vrais sentiments, face à face.

-Bon... Je dois y aller, les entrainements avec Oroshimaru commencent tôt et Kabuto va bientôt venir me réveiller.

-...

-Je t'attendrais, dit Sasuke en donnant un dernier baiser à Naruto.

Puis, il lui prit la tête pour la pencher vers l'avant et lui embrassa le front.

-Entre-temps, essaye de garder ce Sai éloigné de toi, tu m'appartiens! Dit Sasuke en commençant à s'éloigner à reculons.

-Monsieur possessif, dit Naruto en riant de bon coeur.

-Pour te servir, dit Sasuke en faisant une courbette. N'oublie pas ta promesse.

Puis, Sasuke s'évapora, laissant à sa place qu'un espace vide.

-Je viendrais, attends-moi, dit Naruto.

Puis, tout autour de lui devint noir.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se réveilla dans son lit, les draps et oreiller sur le sol. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté pour voir le temps qu'il était : 3h15 du matin.

-Putin, est-ce qu'ils dorment avec Oroshimaru là-bas? Marmona Naruto en se prenant la tête entre les mains et en se mettant en position assise.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que son caleçon avait une tache plus sombre en son milieu et qu'il lui collait à la peau. En y regardant de plus près, il vit un certain nombre de suçons sur son torse.

-Hé merde, pourquoi j'ai...

Puis, tout lui revint d'un coup. Lui. Sasuke. Lui chassant Sasuke. Sasuke lui parlant. Lui avouant ses sentiments à Sasuke. Sasuke avouant ressentir la même cose. Le jutsu de Sasuke. Le baiser. La fellation. Le dernier baiser. La promesse.

Le jutsu de Sasuke devait être bien réel, puisque Naruto avait gardé dans la vraie vie tous les suçons que Sasuke lui avait fait pendant la fellation.

Naruto tourna son regard vers la fenêtre à laquelle était accôté le lit. La lune était encore très haute dans le ciel, alors il put l'observer pendant quelques instants, se remettant les idées en place.

-Attends-moi Sasuke, je viendrais te trouver... et tenir ma promesse.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke marchait sur le gravier pour se rendre à son entrainement habituel du matin avec Oroshimaru. Après avoir fait plusieurs pas, il s'arrête et fixa la lune.

-Je t'attends, Naruto.

Puis, il reprit son chemin en direction de la clairière d'entrainement.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tadam! Alors le chapitre est fini.

Vous en avez pensé quoi? Des reviews? ;)


End file.
